


【승승】VOICE (CH10)

by sealeatdumpling



Category: han seung woo - Fandom, kang seung sik - Fandom, victon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling
Summary: 歌詞翻譯 cr. 韓國小迷妹KoreaSmallFans (Youtube)





	【승승】VOICE (CH10)

不算大的空間裡，五個男人面面相覷

「我說，你們四個怎麼都不說話?」  
林勢俊打破這個僵局，雖然明天店休  
但他可不想一整晚都維持這個狀態，他還想打遊戲 

「你…..是怎麼知道的?!」  
都韓勢現在覺得頭好痛  
最近已經因為韓勝宇和姜昇植的事很煩了  
現在還洩漏了身分

不可能啊  
根本就沒有會洩漏身分的痕跡  
在人間執行任務時，從來沒有被發現死神的身分  
一次都沒有  
現在竟然被林勢俊看出來了

「其實是我爸爸告訴我的」

「蛤??!! 什麼??」  
這下四個人更驚訝了，沒想到還有其他人知道

「10幾年前，這間麻辣燙剛開幕時，我和爸爸花了很多時間在調配醬汁，  
慢慢製作出許多店裡的招牌菜，原本小小的店面，也因為開始有客人而擴大」

林勢俊開始述說過去的事情  
鄭秀彬發現對面的許燦，眼神看起來像是陷入了沉思

「日子過得忙碌也充實，爸爸也告訴我，要用心去觀察客人、和客人交流。  
有陣子店裡來了位流浪漢，身上只有破爛的衣服也沒有錢，一開始我叫爸爸把他趕走，但爸爸不願意，覺得對方只是因為肚子餓而來，多裝一碗湯飯對我們沒損失，但可以讓那個人填飽肚子」

林勢俊說到這時，看了下其他四人  
發現他們都安安靜靜地聽自己在說話  
「過了幾個月都是這樣子，但爸爸的身體開始變差，去了醫院也查不出什麼原因」

「有一天，店裡來了個沒看過的客人，吃了一口麻辣燙後，微微皺眉  
但卻沒有多說什麼，爸爸看到後，就開始再研究另一種醬汁  
這個客人第二次來時，吃了用新醬汁調配的麻辣燙後，我看到他微笑時的酒窩」

酒窩……?   
此時另外三人看向許燦  
故事裡的客人就是他了吧

「對，那個人就是我」  
許燦也很快地承認

10多年前來到人間執行任務時，自己當時就到這間麻辣燙店  
平常不怎麼吃辣的自己，會來到這間店  
主要是因為當時的被交易方  
就是店裡的老闆

而交易方就是出現在店裡的流浪漢  
許燦和流浪漢說明了交易規則  
也告訴他麻辣燙店的位置

覺得人生一蹋糊塗也沒有希望的流浪漢  
決定在交換壽命前，看看對方是個什麼樣的人  
原本抱持著會遭受到鄙視和嫌棄的待遇  
但老闆非常的溫柔  
提供一碗熱的湯飯，也從不多過問他的事情

沒想到在人生倒數的時間裡  
感受到這樣的溫暖

原本這場交易應該會順利的進行下去  
但  
人心總有意外

流浪漢在無意間認識一群毒梟，染上了毒癮  
人心叵測且殘忍，即使曾在老闆身上感受到溫暖  
最終會傷害的，卻是那個溫暖的人  
那天晚上，流浪漢的毒癮發作  
來到店裡搶過桌上的菜刀

「我還記得那天晚上，爸爸把我護在身後，但那個人失去理智、力氣也變得異常的大

在掙扎之中，爸爸喘不過氣，突然倒地，平時那把菜刀要朝我揮過來時，我整個人沒了意識，再次睜開眼時，已經是躺在醫院裡了」

說到這裡，林勢俊喝了一口水  
這段往事他從未向人提起  
而且也已經過了10多年  
但現在眼前的人  
雖然準確來說不是人  
一定就是他當年救了自己和爸爸

「當時那個人會違反交易規則，就算他可以後悔，但他不能提早結束對方的性命」

許燦吐了口氣，緩緩說出過去的往事

「我阻止他做出違規的事情，雖然毒癮幾乎侵蝕掉他的理智，但最後他願意進行交易，而為了防止同樣的情況再發生，在交易期間到之前，我會固定到店裡」

「原來你當時吃麻辣燙是因為這樣」  
旁邊的崔秉燦恍然大悟  
以前有段時間也在人間的崔秉燦  
某次被許燦帶到這間店  
那時還以為是因為店裡的東西好吃  
所以不太吃辣的許燦才會來到這裡

「一開始是因為任務，但後來是真的喜歡上麻辣燙」  
「但感覺許燦也沒洩漏身分，為什麼你爸爸會知道?」

一旁的鄭秀彬和都韓勢聽到這裡，還是不明白  
到底林勢俊的爸爸是怎麼察覺的?  
「直覺吧」

「直覺?!」  
許燦有些驚訝地看著林勢俊

「那天晚上過後，我們就沒見過流浪漢了，爸爸的身體也慢慢好轉，雖然我們不知道原因是什麼，感覺一切都恢復正常。

原本常來的酒窩客人，之後也沒出現了，爸爸和我說，應該是任務完成了，我一開始不懂這什麼意思，爸爸只是笑笑地說，應該是某種不是人的力量，讓我們順利活下來了」

聽到這裡許燦搔了搔頭  
沒想到會被前老闆發現

「剛剛我做的麻辣燙，你應該有覺得哪裡不一樣吧，我沒有用你喜歡的醬汁  
爸爸以前都會在你那份上，用新的醬汁」

「原來是前老闆他…」  
這是許燦第一次知道  
原來記憶裡的麻辣燙是老闆特別準備的  
心裡頓時覺得暖暖的

「不過……你們現在聚在一起，該不會是有新任務?」  
「………」  
「難道是我?!」  
「不是你」  
「該不會是我認識的人?!」

難道直覺是會遺傳的嗎

「昇植哥，你最近在談戀愛嗎?」  
店裡的女同事一臉八卦的湊過來

「啊….怎麼會這麼問?」  
姜昇植心想自己和以前一樣，難道有很明顯嗎

「就覺得昇植哥最近臉上笑容變得更溫暖了，雖然昇植哥本來就是很溫暖的人，上次你看過手機後，突然笑得一臉幸福」

女同事算是觀察蠻仔細的，另一方面，姜昇植確實是在戀愛中  
本來就是溫馴可愛的柴犬  
現在整個人看起來更溫柔了

常說談戀愛人會變好看  
姜昇植原本就長得好看，現在更散發一種幸福洋溢的感覺

「原來是這樣，嗯……對」  
姜昇植有些害羞的點點頭

「對方是怎樣的人? 好想知道是誰能讓昇植哥喜歡」

「店長找你，你先快點過去」  
都韓勢剛好過來叫住女同事，順利地替姜昇植解圍

「韓勢謝謝你啊~」  
「小事一件啦，昇植哥最近都還好嗎?」

雖然有點疑惑都韓勢為什麼這樣問  
但姜昇植沒想太多  
「最近都還好，之後也找到借住的地方，雖然後續的賠償問題還沒完全解決，但我覺得現在能好好的就好」  
「嗯，那就好，時間也快到了，昇植哥等等就先走吧」  
「好」

都韓勢看著姜昇植的背影  
腦中想到那晚在店裡討論的內容

「昇植哥」  
正穿好大衣的姜昇植轉頭看了都韓勢

「生日快樂！」

韓勝宇不確定自己準備的禮物，姜昇植會不會喜歡  
畢竟是第一次嘗試做這樣的事

韓勝宇為姜昇植寫了一首歌

上次生日時，姜昇植替自己寫了歌  
這次他也想替對方寫歌

每次都利用對方出門上班的時候  
一點一滴的寫下來  
看著歌曲漸漸成型  
這裡面也包含著韓勝宇對姜昇植日漸增加的感情

音樂總是能乘載著人們的情感  
隨著日子流逝  
韓勝宇一方面覺得時間不多了  
但又盡可能想緊抓住這些稍縱即逝的時刻

『希望在沒有我的世界裡，你仍然能繼續散發光芒』

姜昇植打開門發現裡面一片漆黑  
想說韓勝宇是不是已經睡了  
「勝宇，你在嗎?」  
往裡頭走去，發現有微弱的蠟燭光  
然後姜昇植聽到了歌聲

나는 철부지 여린 아이 같아  
(我像個不懂事的孩子)  
이 세상 속을 살아가기엔  
(在這世上生活著)  
눈물이 고일 때쯤 잠에 들어  
(當滿含著淚水時 便入睡)  
그렇게 하루가 저무네  
(就那樣 一天天地過去了)  
점점 피하고 싶어져 모든 게  
(漸漸地想要避開 一切都)  
정말 모르겠어 뭐가 답인지  
(真的都不知道 究竟答案是什麼)  
누가 대답을 좀 해줬으면 해  
(希望有誰能夠回答我)  
누군가 단 하루라도 나 대신 살아줬음 해  
(那怕只有一天 也希望有誰能代替我活下去)  
시간은 늙어가는 중인데  
(時間正在漸漸變得衰老)

沒有其他的背景音樂  
這個空間裡，被韓勝宇的聲音填滿

桌上擺著一個柴犬圖案的小蛋糕

「勝宇…..」  
姜昇植現在覺得眼眶有點濕潤  
他沒想到韓勝宇也做了一首歌給他  
他之前就覺得韓勝宇的聲音很好  
能夠讓人感受到想傳達的情感

「昇植啊，生日快樂~」  
「第一次寫歌，也不知道你喜不喜歡，但我很喜歡你上次寫給我的歌，所以我也想寫歌給你」  
「希望你會喜歡」

姜昇植向前抱住了韓勝宇  
兩人的影子被蠟燭的光線映在客廳牆上  
「我很喜歡，謝謝你」  
姜昇植圈住韓勝宇的腰身  
頭靠在他的胸口上

「我就在這裡，勝宇不是一個人」  
剛剛的歌聲裡，聽得出來韓勝宇曾經的寂寞  
姜昇植想要把對方擁入懷裡  
讓他以後不再含淚入睡

姜昇植抬頭對準了韓勝宇的嘴唇親下去  
不像第一次偷偷親吻那樣  
雖然還是有一點笨拙，但姜昇植想把自己有的給韓勝宇

口中交換的不只是唾液  
還有  
把對方放在心上的溫柔

韓勝宇動作輕柔地把姜昇植放在剛鋪好的棉被上

「今晚可以抱抱你嗎」

姜昇植輕輕點了點頭  
還好現在房間裡只有蠟燭的光線  
讓已經紅透的臉頰，不會太過明顯

襯衫的釦子被解開  
因為皮膚接觸到空氣，身子顫抖了一下  
韓勝宇從肩頸處落下一個個密密麻麻的吻  
然後用舌尖撫弄胸前那兩點

「嗯哼…..嗯…..」  
這種感覺太陌生了  
姜昇植無法控制地從嘴裡發出聲音  
被韓勝宇親撫過的地方，都變得敏感  
陌生卻又舒服的感覺  
讓姜昇植的大腦，漸漸無法思考

「我好喜歡你，在夢裡也想著你」  
韓勝宇隔著褲子摸著姜昇植的分身

「等..等等，你要做什麼」  
酥麻的感覺襲向姜昇植全身  
他沒辦法去想像，等等韓勝宇要做什麼

「我想讓昇植舒服」

韓勝宇的聲音，像是惡魔魅惑的低語  
但姜昇植卻好心動  
願意沉迷其中

褲子脫去後  
韓勝宇上下擼動著漸漸硬挺的分身  
姜昇植覺得腦袋快要爆開  
以前自己來的時候，也不會這樣撫弄  
現在這樣，像是慢性折磨  
接著他感覺到自己的硬挺被溫熱的口腔包覆著  
還被靈活的舌尖來回舔弄

「停…停下來….勝宇停下來…..」  
快感伴隨著羞恥感

韓勝宇感覺到口中的硬部微微跳動時  
特意舔弄著前端  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊……..」  
韓勝宇將口中溫熱的液體，全部吞入

第一次這樣被人弄到高潮的姜昇植  
有些無力地掛在韓勝宇身上  
看到他漂亮的鎖骨  
便報復性地咬一口

「壞，你在做什麼」  
韓勝宇摸了摸姜昇植的髮絲  
他一定不知道自己現在喘著氣的樣子  
是多大的誘惑

「現在換我讓勝宇舒服」  
姜昇植軟軟的聲音，就像催化劑  
韓勝宇親了親他的眼角

「別擔心，你等等交給我就好」

說著便順著姜昇植飽滿的臀肉，來到了穴口前  
姜昇植對這些事很陌生  
只是把自己交給韓勝宇

纖細的指頭探進了後穴  
溫暖濕潤的嫩肉包覆著韓勝宇的手指  
雖然先前想像過  
但韓勝宇還是很驚訝  
沒想到姜昇植的體內是這樣的感覺  
只是一根手指，就感覺到裡頭的內壁在渴求著他  
輾過一個點時  
比剛剛還劇烈的顫抖和姜昇植變高的音調

「嗚….那裡不要…..不要…..」  
眼角慢慢有生理淚水  
他知道韓勝宇故意在摩擦那個點  
姜昇植將手摸向韓勝宇的分身  
也開始上下擼動  
不想只有自己在享受一樣  
韓勝宇因為姜昇植的舉動  
身前也變得又大又硬  
手指離開對方體內後  
還舔了舔指頭上的淫水

手指抽出後的空虛感，讓穴口比先前更劇烈的一開一合  
像是祈求對方再次進入

對於自己身體這樣的變化  
姜昇植有些害怕  
但韓勝宇一邊撫摸他的背  
一邊在他耳邊低語

「姜昇植，我愛你」

然後感覺到穴口被狠狠地撐開  
裡面被塞得滿滿的，沒有一點空隙  
還帶有一些刺痛感  
姜昇植覺得自己的腹部變好脹

「哼…..嗯…..」

韓勝宇觀察著姜昇植的反應  
一邊很緩慢的移動  
自己也是第一次  
雖然先前夢過類似的場景，但他不能讓姜昇植受傷

感覺穴口的那團肉沒那麼緊繃後  
韓勝宇將剩下的部分慢慢插進去  
俯下身親吻姜昇植的脖子時  
發現他在哭

韓勝宇慌了  
「怎麼哭了? 是不是太痛了?」  
準備要退出時，韓勝宇的雙手被抓住

「是因為覺得太幸福了」  
「韓勝宇，我也愛你」  
韓勝宇抱著姜昇植的腰開始前後擺動  
每一下都擦過那個點  
「勝宇……嗚…嗚…」  
姜昇植軟綿綿染上情慾的聲音，就是最好的催情劑  
只要叫著韓勝宇的名字，都讓體內的硬物越來越大

令人羞恥的肉體碰撞聲和水聲充斥在屋內

韓勝宇整根抽出後，把姜昇植翻了個面  
兩人現在是面對面的姿勢  
然後又整根沒入，頂到深處

「喜歡我這樣對你嗎?」

在這種時候，還問這問題  
韓勝宇才是最故意的人

「喜….喜歡」  
「那…..勝..宇…喜歡嗎….」  
姜昇植用著斷斷續續的音調，吐出一句話  
回應他的是一個比剛剛還大力的深頂

姜昇植的雙腿環上韓勝宇的腰  
因為太舒服後穴不自覺收縮好幾下

韓勝宇低吼了幾聲  
將全部都射進了姜昇植體內

蛋糕上的蠟燭已燒盡  
兩人的影子消失在黑暗中

\--

「你說韓勝宇和姜昇植以前就認識了?」  
「對」  
鄭秀彬一臉冷靜的回覆眼前的林勢俊

雖然林勢俊沒見過韓勝宇，但他之前聽海豹提過  
發生火災那一晚，也看到姜昇植急忙離開店裡的樣子  
觀察力敏銳的他，覺得這兩人之間有什麼羈絆

「原本是韓勝宇要和姜昇植交換壽命，但現在交易可能無法成立  
你們現在的問題是這個嗎?」

林勢俊快速在腦中整理重點

「對，這就是為什麼我們兩個會來人間的原因」

許燦和崔秉燦同時開口  
畢竟這次的交易太特殊了

「但為什麼? 韓勝宇不是願意的嗎?」

「因為……」  
都韓勢看著店外的夜空

「韓勝宇現在的壽命，就是姜昇植以前交換給他的」

\--

睜開眼後，你看到的是一個身穿黑衣的男人  
接著發現躺在你旁邊的韓勝宇

「勝宇，你醒醒啊?」  
小小的手摸著他的手臂  
但回應你的是一片沉默

「別試了，他不會醒來的」  
被嚇到的姜昇植開始想哭

「這是怎麼回事…..」

「你們剛剛被大浪捲走，總之，他的生命就到今天了」  
面前的黑衣男子看著在地上的韓勝宇

「嗚….嗚…. 我不要….. 我要勝宇醒來…..」  
姜昇植開始哭泣  
剛剛如果不是韓勝宇，他一定會困在海裡  
之後還想一起去找寶物

大概因為姜昇植哭得太傷心了  
黑衣男子嘆了口氣

「也不是沒有辦法，但你願意嗎?」

交易規則1:  
交易方在交易期間內可以反悔，那麼交易方可以繼續自己的壽命，而被交易方會在原本的壽命到時死去

交易規則2:  
交易方必須是自願將壽命轉移給對方，死神不能強迫交易方

交易規則3:  
一般情況下，交易方會在被交易方原本壽命當天，將壽命轉移給對方

交易規則4:  
若出現不屬於上述規則的情況，會有特殊辦法

「只要我分一點時間，勝宇就會醒過來嗎?」  
「對，但你自己的壽命就會減少」

黑衣男子覺得自己大概腦子不清楚了  
竟然和一個才7歲的孩子講這些  
正要開口叫他別想時

「好，我願意」  
是姜昇植堅定的眼神

「勝宇剛剛救了我，現在換我救勝宇了」

黑衣男子有些驚訝  
沒想到會得到這樣的回答  
但因為先前沒有過這樣的例子  
黑衣男開始有些猶豫

「將他們的記憶刪除，等到兩人再次相遇時，就是交易期間的開始」  
黑衣男子背後傳來聲音

「但如果他們此生都沒有遇見對方呢?」  
「那他們就能繼續活著，但也不會再有這段記憶」  
「這樣聽起來，不相遇就是最好的結果了」  
黑衣男覺得情況變得很單純

「不，你還不懂人類」

『相遇即離別，如果再來一次，仍選擇遇見你』


End file.
